Only One Solution
by IkaMusume
Summary: Rocky has a problem. A serious problem. And the only answer to her situation is her girlfriend, CeCe! A ReCe FanFiction. Rated M for obvious reasons. Warning: Rape contained in chapter 4 (really chapter 3)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've had this idea for a while now, I thought I'd share it! It'll be... well.. it's not gonna be like most fanfics, I'll tell you that! Also, my old OC story will be up later tonight. Or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up!, which I don't, you'd wish I didn't.

* * *

Chapter Zero: Prologue

*Raquel (Rocky) Blue's POV* (She'll be the narrator for most of this story.)

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting for the arrival of my longtime girlfriend, Cecelia (CeCe) Jones. I had something very important to tell her that could either make or break our relationship.

Oh, must I break it down for you?

Well, in case you've been living under a rock, just discovered internet, or payed no attention when this fanfic told you I was narrating this and most of the story (A/N: Ika: (To Rocky) Whoa there, friend, you might need to slow down!), my name is Raquel Blue, but, ever since CeCe gave me the nickname, everyone calls me Rocky. I'l get down to business- I'm a lesbian and have been in a two-year-and-three-month relationship with my lesbian girlfriend, CeCe. When it comes to CeCe, my brain goes on automatic love mode. It's just, my god, I love her so so much, it's indescribable. But I've never told her that. I mean, believe me when I say I've tried. All I'm trying to say to her is that she's my everything. But every time I try to say it, words- they only complicate it. But that's not the point. The point is, I have a very big secret I've been hiding from her since we met. And if I want to move on to the next step in our relationship, I need to tell CeCe.

Speaking of the devil, I heard someone humming lyrics to "The Way" before hearing a crash and someone yelling," SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!" 'Definitely CeCe,' I thought as I went to the door. I went to grab the door handle. 'Just firmly grasp it in your hand.' I tried to move my hand closer to it, but couldn't. I was too nervous. '_Firmly _grasp it.' Nothing. I was as frozen as a statue of a rabbit- 'Yeah, yeah, the rabbit- JUST FIRMLY GRASP IT!" I grabbed the door handle and opened the door to see CeCe trying to put her iPhone 5 back together. She looked up at me, finally realizing I opened the door, and smiled at me.

"Hey Rocky," she said as she leaned up to kiss me. I kissed her back. When she pulled away, she said," Could you," while gesturing to her phone. I rolled my eyes at her playfully, and fixed her phone. She happily grabbed her phone from me and kissed me on the cheek as a thank you.

"Okay, so why'd you call me," CeCe asked. "Is there something we need to talk about?"

I sighed. "Actually yes, there is. Go to my room, I'll be there in a moment."

CeCe looked at me with a worried expression, yet said nothing as she left to my bedroom. I took a deep breath before walking to my bedroom to tell CeCe my secret. 'You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.'

I walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed next to CeCe. "Okay. I' not sure how you'l respond to this. But I must tell you. So here it goes. I... I-I-I..." God dammit. I was about to tell her. I just can't. "I... I have a... a-a..." I stopped for a second, the burst into tears. CeCe gasped and then held my shaking body. I sobbed into her chest.

"Rocky, what's wrong," CeCe asked, extremely concerned.

"CeCe, I... I just- I," I tried to explain this to her, but got nowhere. I kept trying to tell her, but got less word out each time. Finally, I screamed,

"I HAVE A DICK!"

CeCe paused for a minute. Then spoke up. "You have a what?"

"A dick, okay? It's something I've had since I was born. It's like some kind of birth defect or some shit! It has never been a problem before, and I'm not embarrassed of it. I just never wanted to tell you because I was afraid you'd break up with me..."

CeCe smiled at me. "Rocky, when I say I love you, I mean all of you. I'd still feel the same way about you if you had a pussy or no genitals at all! I love you for you." I smiled at CeCe and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Do you really mean all that?" CeCe nodded.

"Of course, Rocky. I love you."

"I love you, too CeCe." Then we shared a long, meaningful kiss. A kiss that said showed everything we felt inside. When we pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers and said,

"I will love you forever and always"

* * *

A/N: Okay, there's the prologue. Did you notice the two references I made. I'll show you: 1.) Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared (Whoa there, friend, you might need to slow down!) and 2.) Baby I by Ariana Grande (All I'm trying to say to her is that she's my everything. But every time I try to say it, words- they only complicate it.)Seriously, I've been listening to Baby I on loop for two hours now. It gave me the encouragement, inspiration, and motivation to keep writing, somehow! Lastly, in every chapter of this fic, there will be a reference. Leave a review, or PM me where you think the reference came from. And whoever guesses right will be mentioned in my next chapter along with their stories (if they've written any). So guess, you might just get a shout-out! Well. that's all! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since everyone wants to see what'll happen next, I shall grant their wish. Also, two references I forgot to mention was 3.) Roosterteeth Achievement Hunter- Rage Quit (Micheal was playing the Impossible Game and when he died he yelled," SWISS FUCKING CHEESE!") and last but not least 4.) Spongebob Squarepants (The 'Firmly grasp it in your hand' thing.) Be sure to be on the look-out for this chapter's references.

Disclaimer: Shake It Up! would be some R-rated shit if I owned it.

* * *

Chapter Two: No Sex for Rocky

*Two weeks after the events of the prologue*  
CeCe's POV

"Please, CeCe," Rocky said. "This is torture!"

"For the last time, Rocky, no," I said, sternly.

After Rocky told me about her dick, I told her to wait a month, and then we could finally have sex. But I don't think she's doing too well. She keeps asking, but I keep telling her no. I want to have sex just as bad as she did, but I just wanted to wait a little bit longer.

"C'mon," Rocky exclaimed. "You want it just as bad as I do!"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you'll just have to wait."

"This is so not fair!" Rocky sat on the other side of bed, away from me, pouting.

"C'mon Rocky, don't be mad." Rocky didn't respond. She must be really pissed off, she only does this when she's mad. "C'mon, Rocky." She kept quiet. I sucked my teeth and said," Dang it, Rocky." I got off my bed and went over to her, kneeling before her. I unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her pants and underwear, seeing her long dick.

God, I want that dick in me.

"CeCe, what are you doing," Rocky asked.

"Just shut up before I change my mind."

I began stroking Rocky's member, feeling it get hard in my hand. Rocky began to moan. This was my first time doing anything like this, I'm not sure if I was doing it right. I felt the need to ask.

"Does this feel good," I asked. "Am I doing it right?"

Rocky continued to moan and nodded. After a while, once I thought her dick was hard enough, I lick the tip out it. I heard Rocky cry out in pleasure. I wrapped my lips around the head and took a few inches of her cock in my mouth. I sucked on her dick as if it were a lollipop, causing her to moan loudly with pleasure. I took more and more of her dick in my mouth and soon was deep throating her.

"CeCe, I heard yelling. Are you- OH MY LORD!"

SHIT. SHIT ON A SCREW YOUR LIFE CAKE WITH FUCK YOUR LIFE IN PARTICULAR SPRINKLES.

"CECELIA NICOLE-TAYLOR JONES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

I turned to my mother who was angry as hell. "Heyyyyyyyy, mom." I said awkwardly. Although I was scared as fuck.

Mom turned to Rocky who had pulled up her pants. "Raquel, go home so CeCe and I can talk."

Probably as scared as I was, Rocky nodded and quickly left. As soon as she, my mother took the belt out of her pants and walked towards me.

Aw fucking shit.

Rocky's POV

As I walked into the living room, I saw Ty with a bass (the type of fish) and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hey lil' sis," He said. He looked at me weirdly. "Whoa, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost..."

I was about to answer, but then we both hear a loud whipping noise and a scream. We both jumped. Ty threw his cup in the air and dropped his fish. The hot chocolate rained over him and he frowned and muttered,"God damn it." He went to get a mop. I knew the scream was from CeCe and I could tell she was currently getting her ass whooped. And it's all because of me...

*2 Hours Later*

I got a text from CeCe. It read," I'm grounded for two weeks. Also, I'm not allowed to see you anywhere outside of school. We can't even walk home together because my mom will be picking me up."

I texted back,"I'm so sorry, CeCe. I love you"

I got a text back saying," I love you too."

*Two weeks later*

CeCe was finally ungrounded (I know it's not a word, but still) and could finally see me outside of school. Right now, we were at my house, watching TV. CeCe was sitting in my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck. "Hey CeCe," I asked. "How come you never want to have sex with me?"

CeCe sighed, unwrapping her arms from my neck. "Rocky, there's a personal reason that I don't wanna talk about."

I frowned. "CeCe, just tell me. I won't laugh, I won't judge you." She looked down at her lap. "CeCe, what's wrong?

"I really want to have sex with you, Rocky," said CeCe. "But, it's just... when my parents first met, their relationship was sex based. That's all they ever did, have sex. But when she got pregnant with me, she want to have an actual relationship with my father. But he didn't want that and left. Then she met another guy, and the same thing happened when she got pregnant with Flynn." She looked up at me. "That's why I wanted to wait. I was scared of getting pregnant. Because if I did, I was scared you'd leave me..."

I hugged CeCe and said,"CeCe, you should know better. I love you so much, it physically hurts me. I'd never leave you, ever."

She turned away from me,"Yeah, I know."

I used my hand to turn her head so she was facing me, and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck while I kept one hand on her cheek and wrapped my free arm around her waist. The kiss was slow and simple, but began to get heated once I bit her lip, then ran my tongue over it. (that meant I was asking for entrance.) She granted me access, and our tongues fought for dominance. Once I won, I pulled away from her and went down to her neck, kissing her sweet spot. (I know exactly where it is, it's practically etched in my brain.) CeCe began to moan uncontrollably as I sucked, bit, and licked that part of her neck. I slowly removed her shirt, then her bra and stopped for a moment, just to take in her amazing body. I could tell she was kind of embarrassed, because she tried to cover her body. I stopped her, looked her in the eyes, and said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about." I gave her a short kiss on the lips before leaning down towards her breasts. I took her left nipple in my mouth and licked and sucked on it while massaging her her right boob, rolling her hardened nipple between my fingers, causing her to moan louder than she did before. My penis was rising, more than it already was, in my pants.

"Hey, Rocky, I was checking the mailbox in the lob- OH GOSH!"

Again. It happened again. We were caught AGAIN.

"Dad, there is a reasonable explanation for this." I said. CeCe hid behind me.

"Raquel, living room, NOW." I sighed, got up, and left to the living room. I heard my father tell CeCe to put her shirt on, before following me.

I sat down on the couch and waited for him to speak, not looking at him in the eyes. "Rocky, I'm not mad at you." I looked at him with a "WAT." face. "I expected this behavior from a seventeen year old girl. It's just.. sex is a very serious thing that shouldn't be taken lightly. Is she even on pills?" I hadn't even considered protection. I just wanted to ram it in her. "Look Rocky, I'm not gonna punish you. Just, be careful. Okay?" I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks, dad," I said. "And I will."

He smiled at me, and let me go back to CeCe. She was sitting on the bed, watching Adventure Time. She had put her shirt on as well as her bra. She looked up at me and said,"What did your dad say?"

"He's not mad. He just told me to be careful." She smiled at me. "So, are we gonna...?"

"Not today, I don't wanna risk getting caught again." I frowned and looked down at the ground. (Hehe. Rhymes.) "But we will soon..." I looked at her, seeing she was leaving via fire escape.

"What," I said. She just giggled and left. I sat on my bed, thinking of what she just said to me. I heard footsteps on the on the fire escape and turned to see CeCe. She grabbed my face, gave my a big kiss, and said,"Bye, Rocky," before leaving again. I regained myself, and just began to watch TV. When will I ever get to fuck that girl?

A voice in the back of my head said,"Soon, Raquel. Very, very, soon."

* * *

A/N: Okay. Be sure to review and give me feedback. Also, say whet reference you think I put and if you're right, you'll get mentioned in the next chapter along with your stories. If you have any... Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, the references in the last chapter were 1.)Drop the bass (Ty had a bass, he dropped it.) and 2.) Chocolate Rain (His hot chocolate rained over him). The people who guessed right were no one. There won't be a reference in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Shake It Up would be filled with Zendaya and Bella constantly making out in bikinis is said show was owned by me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Be Careful What You Wish For

*Rocky's POV*

I fell down to my knees, coughing violently. I tried to get up again, only to fall again. What is happening to me? I feel terribly ill, I'm coughing so hard I'm coughing up blood, and I can barely stand. My voice is so weak I can barely call for help. I keep throwing up, and my stomach's so empty I'm just throwing up my stomach acid. I tried to stand up once more, but when I fell I hit my head on a counter top and passed out.

*Five Minutes later*

Wha...? What the... where am I? Why is all white in here?

"I seen you've finally awaken, Rocky," Who the hell was that, what's happening?

"I'm you, well, I was you. Until you forgot about me."

I saw a figure walking up to me. They were dress in all black, goth-like clothes. Black leather boots, black leather jacket, the usual black goth attire. I have to say, she has good fashion sense, though. Almost as good as mine and CeCe's.

"Oh course I do, did you not hear me? I'm you!"

They stepped out so I could see them. And they were me! How is this possible?

"Because we're in your mind, Rocky. I'm the Rock. And over there is Raquel." I turned and saw a shy looking version of me. She looked up, saw me looking at her, and then looked away. "You may be wondering why you're here. Or who I am. Well, I'll answer the second question first. I'm that wild personality who you created. I caused trouble and everyone loved me. I was so cool. I'm not sure why you got rid of me..." She pretended to think about it and then said," Oh yeah! Your little girlfriend decided I wasn't good and wanted the old Rocky back. Although I'm not sure why she'd want you back."

"Because being bad isn't who I am, that's why."

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, about why you're here, I'm going to help you out." I looked confused, but Raquel look terrified.

"Please stop, don't hurt her." I was even more confused.

"Oh god, you're so stupid." I turned to the Rock. "Do you remember the last time you jerked off." I thought back, but couldn't remember. "A full month ago. You see, Rocky, every time you go a month with without having an orgasm, I'll step in to help you out."

"What do you mean by help me out?"

"I'm gonna help you have sex with the person you love the most, aka CeCe."

"I wouldn't even try to try to... try. I can't even make her agree to do it."

"Now, who said she would have to agree?" Wait, what?

"There's one thing I don't understand... how come you never appeared when I was younger?"

"I only was able to take control when you started going into puberty and having hormones. And before you ask, you don't know it, but your main personality, I guess you, put up such a fight, your body lost control. That's why you got sick and such. Now, if we're done talking, I have a sexy girl to attend to." Then she vanished into thin air.

"You have to stop her, she's going to hurt CeCe badly." I turned to Raquel, who finally began speaking.

"When did I create you," I asked her.

"Oh, well I'm your original personality. When you met CeCe, you became less shy and more brave. So, you put me away and created Rocky, your current personality. I actually like it better in here. No one but me and whoever I can make appear."

"Oh. Well, how am I supposed to stop her?"

"I don't know, but if you don't, you'll have to live with knowing you raped your girlfriend. Before you ask, your the main personality. Any memories I have, or the Rock has, you'll be certain to have as well."

I tried to move, but slammed into something. I felt around myself, notice some invisible force field surrounding me. I tried as hard as I could, but couldn't escape. I turned to Raquel, who had difficulty getting out of her force field as well. As long as I'm still stuck in the force field, there's nothing I can do to stop the Rock, and even if there was one, I couldn't think of it. I have no control over my body, so I can't stop her from whatever she may do. I sat down and buried my head into my hands.

'Please let CeCe be okay," I thought, as tears began to slide down my face. 'Please, please let her be okay.'

* * *

A/N: CeCe's gonna wish she gave it to Rocky sooner in the next chapter. And poor Rocky will experience it all. Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the prologue and chapter one. Be sure to give feedback!

P.S: If you haven't already, check out the one-shot I posted, like, four or five days ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, you guys will hate me for what I'm about to do to CeCe. She don't deserve none of this! NONE! There's a slight reference to something in here.

Disclaimer: Me no own the Shake It Up.

* * *

Chapter 3: Tough Love

CeCe's POV

I paced back in forth in my dressing room. Being the partially famous CeCe Jones (head cheerleader, home-coming queen, part-time model, part-time dancer) I have a kinda busy schedule, mostly on weekends. Like, tonight, I had to work with my dance group, Vocaloid (You know, the singing program? Well, the company has us do the dances live, and choreograph the dances as well.) We're at my trailer (me and a friend), outside of Comic-Con, Chicago (A/N: COMIC-CON (New York) WAS FUCKING AWESOME LAST YEAR!). Tonight we did the dance to the song, Bad Apple. I was the Vocaloid Meiko Sakine. My best friend and fellow dance group member, Arikushi Kutoka (I like how you can call her any one of these names, though I prefer Kutoka) was Miku Hatsune. Rinfuka Laytin, Kutoka's girlfriend, was Luka Megurine. Elizabeth Pine was Lily. And last, but not least, Sayotori Kutoka (Kutoka's older sister) was Gumi. Although Elizabeth was the oldest, Kutoka was the leader of our section in the group. There are more Vocaloid dancers, but we're section A.

"CeCe," Kutoka said. "What are you doing." I kept walking in circles. "CeCe... stop..."

"Rocky was supposed to pick me up thirty minutes ago," I said to her. "Where the hell is she?"

"Uh.. maybe she got in trouble, or is in traffic."

"Maybe, or she completely FORGOT!"

Kutoka rolled her eyes. "Just text her."

"I already did, I'm not an idiot." I heard her chuckle. "And I haven't gotten a reply yet!" I grabbed my bag, which was already packed. "I'm gonna walk home."

Kutoka looked at me, worry written all over her face. "Are you sure? I mean, my girlfriends gonna be here any moment. She can drop you off at your house."

"No, it's alright. I'll be okay."

She shook her head. "No, CeCe. It's not alright. Something back is going to happen to you, I just know it. And Rocky has something to do with it."

I glared at the younger girl. "Are you saying Rocky's gonna hurt me?"

"No, no, no no no. I'm just saying that you should, ya know, stay away from her for a bit..."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I appreciate the concern. But I think I can trust my girlfriend. Now goodbye."

I left the trailer angrily, not before hearing Kutoka yell,"Be careful, CeCe!"

I cannot believe that girl. How she can say something like that about Rocky, the girl who wouldn't hurt a fly! What, in the four and a half hours I left her alone, her brain got overtaken another personality that wants to hurt me?

I kept walking, but began to feel uneasy. Maybe Kutoka was right. I mean, she always has little visions. And they usually tell her what happens to people. But they're usually not good. And she would never say something say something like that just to hurt my feelings. Maybe she's right.. But then again, why would Rocky hurt me? She loves me, right?

Suddenly, my arm was harshly yanked and I was pulled into a a dark alley. I went to scream, but a cloth was tied around my head so I couldn't even talk. My hands were tied behind my back tightly. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, oh God, oh dear Lord, oh hot sweet dicks in my mouth, oh fucking shit' is all that went through my mind. The top half of my Meiko outfit was ripped off (I decided not to change back to my regular clothes. I just like the outfit.). My bra was thrown off, and I felt my attacker's eyes visually violate me. I refused to look at their face. I felt their hands begin to rub my breasts, making me wiggle in discomfort. I wanted my first time to be with Rocky. In fact, I wanted all my times to be with Rocky. Instead, my virginity was about to be stolen by some pervert I don't even know. Wait. Fucking wait. These hands... I've felt them before. Wait, I feel these hands almost everyday. These are Rocky's hands.

Oh my fucking shit, if I open my eyes right know and see Rocky's face, I will shit a bear-sized pine-covered cantaloupe. I did open my eyes, and my fear became reality. Standing right before me was my girlfriend, Rocky. I cannot believe this. Were her hormones that crazy, or was her desire to have sex more important to her than I was? My eyes began to water. This cannot be happening.

I felt Rocky's hands move to my nipples, that were extremely hard. Her fingers began to pinch and twist my nipples, causing me to moan in pain and pleasure. Pain because when your nipples are hard, pinching them hurts like fuck. Pleasure because, well, it sorta felt nice at the same time. One of the hands moved from my breasts and went down to my skirt. In one swift movement, my skirt was ripped off along with my underwear, leaving me completely naked and vulnerable. I felt her index and middle finger slowly, but surely, enter me. I squeaked and began to wiggle more vigorously, although I knew I couldn't go anywhere. Her fingers went at a medium pace. She added another, then after a while another. I was in a lot of pain, or at least I thought I was until she spread her four fingers inside, causing me to cry out in pain. She finally pulled out, so I had a chance to regain myself, although I knew I'd lose myself again. I heard Rocky unbuckle her pants and pull them down, revealing a very long and erect penis. I squirmed wildly, only to get a slap in the face from Rocky to calm me down.

That's the first time she's ever hit me since we've been dating..

Tears fell down my cheeks as I felt Rocky position herself at my entrance. I braced myself for impact. In one movement, Rocky trusted all of her inside me at once. I was dead silent until she began thrusting. I screamed out in pain, although it was muffled. I felt as though I was being ripped in half. Rocky began to go faster and I grew tired with each thrust. I was done screaming, not like it would help me or anything. I felt myself getting closer and closer, and I knew Rocky was getting closer, too. Finally, with a final thrust, I came hard all over Rocky's dick as she blasted her hot seed inside of me. That's all I can remember before completely blacking out.

*Rocky's POV*

I saw the Rock appear, with a sadistic smirk on her face. I sat in absolute horror, still not able to believe what I just "did". Oh dear god, I'm about to throw up. The Rock tapped my force field, and I began to glitch. I'm about to go back to the real world. Raquel had fainted in the corner, but the Rock tapped her force field a well, setting Raquel free, too.

"You're a monster," I said darkly to the Rock. That's when I saw it. Her eyes.

Those weren't my eyes.

My eyes were brown, but the Rock's, or whoever that was, had jet black eyes with blood red specks in them. And when I looked deeper into them, I saw the real the Rock, crying and hugging her knees in a fatal position.

"I truly am," the impostor of the Rock said with an evil, sadistic, crazed smirk before I flashed out and took control of my body once more.

* * *

A/N: Bet you ponies didn't expect that! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Some of you were quite upset with what I did to CeCe. But it was only for the plot.

Disclaimer: Shake It Up would be seriously weird if I owned it.

* * *

Chapter Four: The New Awakening of an Old Enemy

*Arikushi's POV*

I was having the dream again. The dream of the day I was trying so hard to forget. I was being beaten by those five girl, but not like before. This time, it was gruesome, and very violent. I was bleeding a lot, and they kept going. I had bruises all over myself. When I finally fell unconscious, or so they thought, they began to leave. But that wasn't the case at all. I was just recharging, and I felt my kill meter get switched from "Why would I even hurt you" to "You're fucked" (I shall explain this later). I opened my eyes widely and saw my first victim. I ran up to the girls, and they saw me charging towards them. I jumped up and punched that first girl in the face so hard her head was ripped clean off. Two of the other girls looked my in horror and I jumped up higher this time, before punching this girl's head into the ground, seeing her brain ad the organs in her head splatter out. I turned to the next one, who looked pretty happy that one was dead. She saw me looking, and that happiness was replaced with horror. I kicked her hard she flew across the room. I ran up to her and pinned her to the wall. I began to rapidly punch her in the face, before I was kicked in the face by one of her friends, and another one of the five girls who beat me up. I recovered quickly, and grabbed both girls by the neck. I threw them in the air before kicking them both back to the ground. I elbowed the both so hard they exploded and their guts splattered everywhere. I didn't notice the last girl in the background, who is the strongest. She made a ball of energy in her hands, and then threw it at me. I'm not sure as to why she thought that would work. I jumped out and began delivering a series of punches at a very rapid pace. After several seconds, I grabbed her leg and slammed her on the ground back and forth. I threw her in the sky and began giving her rapid punches again. I kicked her to the ground and began making a ball of my energy, which was ice based. She looked up, saw the giant ball forming, and was too shocked to move. I shot a beam of the energy from the ball at her, and she began screaming in pain. I kept the beam going until the ball shrank down to nothing. I looked at the girl, who was now frozen from the inside out.

I woke up, and looked at my hands to make sure they weren't blue. I felt my head to make sure my ears weren't there and were still human. I sighed, realizing it still hasn't happened. I really need to tell CeCe about this. We're going to change, but I am still not sure when. I got my phone out my bag and called her. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" This wasn't CeCe. I'm not sure who it was, but it wasn't CeCe.

"Um, yes. This is Arikushi and-"

"Ari! Oh my God, I need your help, badly."

"What the what, who the-"

"No time to explain, just come to CeCe's apartment. Quick!"

I sighed. "Fine."

I grabbed my emergency bookbag (An Adventure Time Jake/Cake reversible bag. Don't you judge.). I grabbed my keys and left my home. Once I got to CeCe's, I used the key I stole, I mean, made to unlock the door. I walked into CeCe's room to see Rocky pacing back and forth CeCe, who was bruised and unconscious.

"Hello, Ms. Rocky," I said. I don't know why, I just always say Ms. Rocky.

"Ari, thank god you're here. I need help, badly. You see-"

"You have a virus in your head and it took over your body and it forced you to rape CeCe?"

"Well, yes actually. How'd you know?"

"I knew this was gonna happen, and thus warned CeCe. But the stubborn girl was so blind by her love for you that she didn't even listen."

"Yeah. But listen. This thing is bad. If it made me do this, who knows what it's capable of?"

"I do. It can be super mean. And once you have it, it installs something inside of you. Something that, even when it's gone, stays and you can't control it even then." She looked at me confused. "Ms. Rocky, have I ever told you the story of why I need to transfer to your school?"

"Yes, you were bullied for being gay."

"That's not the whole thing. While getting bullied, the same virus that haunts you now was inside of me. I was able to get it out, but not before it installed my kill meter. My kill meter controls how badly I hurt someone. It has five levels: "Why would I even hurt you", "Just a few scratches", "I'm really going to hurt you", "Emergency room", and "You're fucked". One day after school, after I had my meter installed, my five main bullies decided to beat me down and it didn't end well for them... I can send you a copy of my memory..." I telepathically sent a copy of that fight to her. In the few minutes she watched that video, she was terrified and disgusted.

"Oh my god."

"Yes, disturbing, is it not? Well, if we're going to help CeCe, I must erase the memory and pain of you raping her."

"How will you do that?"

"By sending telepathic waves, are you new here?" I concentrated on the areas of CeCe's body that were bruised and her pained areas, and transferred it to my body. It hurt like a pain you couldn't possibly imagine, but it was worth it. I can't do the pussy pain, though. That's permanent. I then removed her rape memory to my memory and froze. Watching it was gruesome. I'm gonna be sick...

CeCe's began to stir, so I told Rocky I was gonna leave. I think she needs to work this out with CeCe on her own.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted you guys to know more about Arikushi (Or as CeCe prefers to call her, Kutoka.) She's gonna help with this. More ReCe love shall be in the next chapter. Also, check out the video Smile HD. It helped me write Arikushi's fight scene. But I added a few twinks to it. Fluttershy FTW! (And she won the Hub Network My Little Pony Fan Favorite. She truly is the best pony.)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter shall make up for the ReCe rape. You'll love it! At least I'm hoping you shall...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.

* * *

Chapter 5:Perfect Timing

It's been a week since the events of that night. When CeCe woke up, she had no idea of what had happened. All she knew is that her pussy really hurt, but after a day or two she wasn't complaining at all. Arikushi has been searching through her data to find out how she removed the virus from herself, but hasn't found it yet. I'm beginning to worry about what shall happen if she doesn't figure it out in time. But I was mostly worried about CeCe. I really want to tell her about what happened, and what is happening, but I can never bring myself to do so. It's never appropriate at the time. But I soon shall, don't worry your precious little bum.

"CeCe, why do I have to be here," I asked the redhead. She was making me stay the night because she's scared to be by herself.

"Because you're the bitch you showed me the picture!"

"It was just a dog!"

"An EXTREMELY scary dog!"

"How is it scary?"

"IT JUST FUCKING IS, OH MY GOD-FUCKING SWISS CHEESE!"

Her mom wasn't home (working), and neither was her little brother (sleepover). So she could curse as much as she wanted.

It's not that I don't want to spend time with my girl. It's just that I feel terrible for "doing" what I "did". And I still want to bang her. I know, I'm a creeper. Not like the ones from Minecraft.

"Whatever," I told her, dropping the subject and crossing my arms.

She walked up behind me. "C'mon, lighten up."

I stuck my tongue at her, and she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.I sat next to her and lifted her onto my lap. We stayed in this position, with me gently rubbing her thigh (I always do that, so it's no big deal), until I moved my hand towards the inside of her thigh and started rubbing there. I noticed her bite her lip.

"Raquel, what have I told you? Do not start something if you cannot finish it."

I leaned close to her ear and whispered," I didn't plan on stopping." I then took her ear between my teeth and began to nibble and lick it, earning a small moan from my girl. She turned herself around and pushed me down on her bed, straddling me.

"I can't do this, Rocky," she said. "The teasing, the licks, it's too much. Just fuck me already."

I sat up and held her waist. I leaned to her ear and whispered,"How badly do you want me to," before leaning downwards to her neck. I began to kiss and lick her neck, causing her to moan.

"I want you badly, Rocky," she said. I moved to her sweet spot, and began to suck an bite it, causing her to moan louder than before. I unbuckled my pant and she lifted my shirt off. My head was lifted by CeCe and she began to kiss me passionately. I kissed her back, biting her lower lip causing her to whimper. I lifted her shirt off and kissed above both her breasts. I slid off her shorts. After, I flipped us over and pinned CeCe on the bed.

"You can't have all the fun," I told her. She smirked that little CeCe smirk (The one she does when she has a devious idea) and flipped us over, pinning me. She went down to my pants and slid them off, along with my boxers. She began to move her hand up and down my erect penis, causing me to moan. After a while, she took the head in her mouth. She took more and more of me in her mouth until she had all nine inches in and still managed to lick my balls in the process. I moaned louder than I did before, if felt so good. But all too soon, she stopped. I flipped us over once more, and slid her panties off. I positioned myself at her entrance, but noticed she seemed a bit scared. I smacked her ass, earning a squeal from the younger girl.

"Are you nervous," I asked her. She only nodded in reply. I frowned and little bit, and bent down to kiss her neck. "But why," I said between kisses. "I'm not gonna hurt you, and I may be a little more than dominant at times, but it's not something you should be scared of."

CeCe moaned," No, I like this kind of nervous. But, I'm not scared of you." I smiled slightly, and slapped her ass again, causing her to squeal. I re-positioned myself and gave her a small kiss on the lips. I slowly slipped into her, and noticed I was causing her pain as I saw her eyes slightly water. I kissed her neck.

"If it hurts too much, just tell me to stop." She nodded, tell me she understood. I kept pushing until I got all of me inside her. I waited for her to get comfortable to the feeling. Once she adjusted, I slid out, and pushed myself back in again slowly. We were both moaning, CeCe moan-panting.

"Faster, Rocky," she said, and I obeyed my command. I went faster and harder each time CeCe told me to do so. So I was going in and out like... something that goes really fast... and CeCe was moaning loudly, like me, and was almost crying from the pleasure. I felt her walls get tighter around me, about to climax, and I was about to come inside her. With one final thrust, CeCe came on my dick and I shot my seed inside of her. I fell on the bed next to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered to her, only to see she had already fell asleep. I can't take it anymore.

I need to tell CeCe about the rape.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so here you go. Also, I need for you to review this. Reviews= Happiness for Author. Happiness for Author= More Chapters at a Quicker Pace. More Chapters for a Quicker Pace= Happy Readers. And Happy Readers= Equals Reviews. So, yeah. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I am so very sorry for not updating in such a long while. But, as you know, school has began for basically all of us. So it's been pretty hectic. I'll give you two chapters every two weeks. Is that a plan?

Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up, well, just let your imagination roam from there...

* * *

Chapter Six: Dang it, Rocky

Rocky's POV

I was having a really nice dream, a flashback of the day Rinfuka and I first saw CeCe and Ari, AKA the new girls. They were walking by and Rinfuka and I did the most sensible thing to do when you see someone attractive.

We freaked out.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, THAT GIRL IS FINE," I yelled, gaining CeCe's and Ari's attention.

"LOOK AT DAT ASS," Rinfuka screamed, pointing at Ari, causing Ari to blush.

"NAW, YOU ASSHOLE, I WAS TALKING 'BOUT THE REDHEAD," CeCe blushed madly. "I WANNA TAP THAT SO BADLY."

"WELL THEN, BITCH, GO TALK TO HER," As soon as Rin said, CeCe's face was covered in pure horror, as well as Ari's.

"FINE," I screamed at her. We got up and walked over to the girls. We looked at each other, then I grabbed CeCe, and Rin grabbed Ari. We ran with the girls in opposite directions. I ran to my car and opened it, placing CeCe in the back seat before going in myself. CeCe was really confused as to what had happened. I then picked her up and placed her on my lap. She looked down, blushing madly.

"Hey," I said. "You're the new girl, CeCe, right?" She looked up, nodded, and looked back down. "Well, I'm Rocky. And you're really cute." She looked at me, then looked back down.

Awwww, she's shy. That is the cutest thing ever.

I lifted her head with my index and middle finger. "Look, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not gonna be mean to you. It'll be okay. You can talk you me."

She looked up at me, and I saw tears in her eyes. I placed her head in my chest, and she began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her fully, and rubbed her back. Once she stopped crying, I heard her speak.

"I-I'm sorry. I just... In my old school, I was heavily bullied for being gay. And, I'm just scared..."

"Hey, that will never happen here. The only people who are homophobic are Candy and Randy Cho. But they shouldn't bother you... CeCe, I know we just met and stuff... but I really wanna go out with you..."

"I wanna date you, too..." Right now, I'm internally screaming with joy. I kissed her forehead.

Then my dream was interrupted when I woke up. I looked down at CeCe, who was wiggling in my arms. She was tossing and turning and looked really uneasy. Then, a scratch mark suddenly appeared on her face. Then a bruise, then more scratches and marks appeared on her body.

"CeCe," I said. "CeCe, wake up." I shook her shoulders, but she wouldn't wake up.

"Get away from me," she said in her sleep. I continued to shake her. She continued to try and shake me, or whatever it was, off. Then, she began rolling air in her hands. Suddenly, a sparkly star-y ball was formed and she began throwing beams of stars in different directions. I was able to dodge them.

"CECE, WAKE UP," I screamed, slapping her in the face. Her eyes opened, and she looked around, seeing faint scorch marks on the wall. She looked at me before jumping into my arms. I held her shaking body as she cried into my chest. I rubbed her back and spoke softly to her. "Sh, CeCe... it's okay..." She shook her head.

"No, Rocky, it's not okay," CeCe said. "He kept telling me,"There's no way out. There's know way out." And I tried to run away, but he just grabbed me and started beating me..."

"Sh... It's okay now... he's not here, and he's not real..."

"His eyes... the worst part was his eyes... There.. jet black.." That part caught my attention. "With.. these.. blood red specks in them... It was terrifying..."

Those were the same eyes my virus has... How is CeCe seeing them?

"Tell me exactly what happened in you dream," I said. CeCe nodded.

"Okay. I saw you, but at the same time it wasn't you..."

-Flashback (CeCe's point of View)-

I was in a white room. I looked around, but apparently the room was empty. I began walking and suddenly bumped into something. I looked up to see Rocky. She was wearing goth clothing and was really angry. She hadn't seen me yet. She was cursing, and I tapped her on the shoulder so I could find out why she was so upset. She turned to me, and seemed to only get madder. Before I knew it, I was holding my cheek, which was now slightly bleeding.

"You fucking whore," she yelled at me. I was just shocked. "Thanks to you, I have to start ALL over again, being the fucking slut Rocky is." I was confused, wasn't she Rocky?

"No, I'm not that peasant! Ugh, you're too dumb to understand. Why even bother explaining it."

They turned to me and I saw their eyes. They were jet black, with red specks. They were really creepy. "Rocky" ran up to me, and began attacking me. They were slapping me, and punching me and kicking me. And I do not know why. Then, I remember something Kutoka showed me to do. And only I am able to do.

We think.

So I rolled some air in my hands, and it made a glittery ball of stars. I shot individual stars at "Rocky".She kept avoiding them, by putting herself into a black spirit. But then, her voice changed. It was a man's voice, and was really demon-like. Them began circling around me, levitating me into the air. I was completely surrounded by the spirit. I kept shooting stars, but they would just get consumed by the spirit.

"There is no way out, Cecelia," the spirit said as it began to enter me through my mouth. "There is no way out."

Then I woke up.

-End of Flashback-

*Rocky's POV*

I looked at a still shaking CeCe. She was terrified, so I was afraid of telling her what was happening for I might scare her more. Okay, I need to call Arikushi, she'll know what's happening.

I hope.

* * *

A/N: Here you all are! I hope this is good. If it is not, you should PM me some thoughts or ideas, or leave a review telling me what to work on.

Announcer: You just read an incredible story. Meaning you're incredible, too! (heart symbol)

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, my butterbeans. Let's get started, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.

* * *

Chapter Seven: No, Rocky, you little shit, THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT ANSWER AT ALL.

*Rinfuka's POV*

I was at Arikushi's house. She and Jadelyn, her other best friend, were singing "Put a Banana in Your Ear" to me. They also had a dance to go with it. I somehow was dancing with them, but would say only Charlie's parts.

"PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR," They sang loudly, doing the dance that I did, too. Somehow, it sounded as though there were other people singing with us.

"I'd rather keep my ear clear," I said to them.

"You'll never be happy, if you live your life with fear!"

"It's true," sang Ari.

"Says you," I snapped at her.

"So true," sang Jade.

"When it's in, the skies are bright and clear.  
Oh, every day of every year,  
The sun shines bright in this big blue sphere.  
So go and put a banana in your earrrrrrr!"

They finished, and Ari used her powers to teleport Jade back home. This is normal, this is normal for us. Ari went back into half shy mode. She's only bold and brave when she is singing. Then, when she's with her friends, she's half shy, half brave. When alone, or with strangers/ people she doesn't like, she's completely shy. She also can't speak, or stand up for herself. She sings to communicate.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"That's weird," Ari said, walking to open the door. "Entering one's home at late hours are not normal."

"And singing about bananas is, wow, nice to see your priorities are in order."

Ari looked me dead in the eye and said,"Don't such a cunt, you dumb fuck."

"Well that hurt my feelings, so I guess we're BOTH in the wrong."

She glared at me, opened the door, and angrily stomped off with a blush, saying,"If it were not for me you couldn't even make that reference..."

I turned to see it had been Rocky and CeCe at the door. Rocky stepped inside, seeing Ari was no longer there. She turned to me and sighed.

"Llamas?"

"Llamas and Charlie."

"CeCe does the same, sometimes."

I noticed CeCe was struggling to stay awake. "What's Ce doing?"

"That's what I came about. Where's Ari?"

"I'm right here." I felt something come out of my hair, and crawl down my body. I saw a chibi Glaceon on the floor. It transformed into Ari and she saw CeCe and frowned. She grabbed CeCe and carried her into her room, aftr telling me to make coffee. Rocky and I went to the kitchen, where we were greeted by CeCe and Ari's dogs: Shiba Inus (Shibe) *pronounced sheebah EEE-nus (shEEb)* and Doge *pronounced *dOg* (it's a long O). Shibe is a girl, Doge is a boy. They are both the breed Shiba Inu. Ari keeps oth dogs here while CeCe keeps their three cats at her home.

"Hey Shibe, hey Doge," Rocky said, petting both dogs. Just so you know, they are not the brightest. Doge saw Rocky, while Shibe just went back to sleep. Doge rubbed it's head on Rocky's. Ari taught me how to read the minds of animals. Doge was thinking:

Wow. Such hair. Much soft. Very touch.

What did I say.

So, after Doge was done socializing with Rocky, the coffee was almost done brewing. Ari came out with CeCe, who was saying,"Need more coffeeee.." Need more boobiiiiieeees..."

"Well, we'll deal with the boobs later, but we made you coffee." CeCe whispered a yes as I pored her a cup and handed it to her. She drank it all, and the grabbed the whole pot and drank every last drop. Well, there was just a small bit of coffee left.

"Oh, so you can swallow all that but you can't swallow my-" CeCe threw the pot at Rocky, casing Rocky to stumble back and not finished her sentence. The small bit of coffee left flew onto her bottom lip.

CeCe, now fully awake, said,"There's coffee in my mouth, and a foot up your ass." Rocky got the hint, and stepped back.

"CeCe and I are gonna talk tings out. You two... just.. ya know..." She made some hand gestures before she and CeCe left. Then she ran back and hugged me, shaking her head in my chest twice before running back. Then CeCe came out and went to Rocky. She licked the coffee of Rocky's lip before giving her a kiss on the cheek and ran to Ari. I looked at Rocky and she said,"As long as they don't make a scene I'm good." We then went to play video games.

"So what's up with CeCe," I asked Rocky.

"Well, I dunno. Yesterday I banged her," That caught my attention (I don't mean it like that, you perverted freak). "And then she had a dream and she saw my virus."

"YOU WHAT?!" Rocky jumped.

"I fucked CeCe?"

"No, Rocky, you little shit, THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO AT ALL. YOU FUCKING GAVE CECE YOUR VIRUS!"

There was a pause, before Rocky say simply,"We should just stab me right now."

* * *

A/N: Ugh. This is my shortest chapter by the fars. But I'm tired, so yes. The next chaprter shall make up for the loss of words in this one.

Announcer: You just read an incredible story. Meaning you're incredible, too! (heart symbol)

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Remember when I said," Two chapters every two weeks"? Well, I'm a bitch-ass liar.  
Disclaimer: Nothing owned, yadda blabba.

* * *

Chapter 9: Well, ain't this lovely

*CeCe's POV*  
(A/N: Kutoka= Ariushi= Ari= Whatever the fuck I decide to call her)

Kutoka put an icicle in my left hand, and then sprinkled snow over it. I felt a rush of energy, and then cotton candy appeared in my right hand.

"Kutoka, you know what you're doing, right," I asked the younger girl.

Kutoka smiled, saying," Yuh-huh! Everything will be fine as long as you don't do the thing." I was confused at that, there's a number of things I mustn't do, but I'll tell you about that a different time. "Now, I've linked you and I, so when you close your eyes and go into your spiritual plane, I'll go with you!"

"Oh, okay. So, just go to sleep?"

"Well, yeah."

I closed my eyes, and despite the fact I just swallowed a shit-ton of coffee, I fell asleep. I opened my eyes, and looked at my attire. I had a large pink bow by my left ear, with long ribbons that were striped in the order of pink, dark blue, and light blue. I had a white collar with a smaller version of my hair bow on it. I had on a white dress that was ruffled at the bottom. I had on pink boots. I also had pink gloves to match. I wasn't in my power formation form (yes, that's what it's called) yet, so it wasn't very detailed. Kutoka had on a light blue long sleeve turtle neck dress thing with dark blue diamonds on the chest and on the lower left and right (ya know, like a cutie mark of something). She had light blue leg warmers and dark blue flats. She looked really cute, if you could see her.

"Oh look, if it isn't Cecelia and Arikushi," a goth version of me with the same eyes as that goth Rocky thing appeared. "And might I say, Ari, you look way cuter than when we last say each other."

I fucking told you.

Kutoka was immediately angered, saying," Listen hear, you little shit, you're not gonna do the same thing to CeCe as you did to me!"

Goth CeCe laughed, before teleporting behind Kutoka and saying," Oh, Ari, Cecelia's powers are limited once Raquel is tainted. She'll be of no use. But once I find my way into Raquel, or even your precious Rinfuka, the real fun shall begin..."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Rocky!" I yelled at me(?).

"AND BITCH IMMA BUST A CAP IN YO TITTY IF YOU FUCK WITH MY CREW!" I looked at Kutoka shocked. Heck, so did Goth me. She blushed, muttering that she heard a youtuber say it.

Goth me laughed, and soon her eyes began to glow. I looked into her eyes. I say Rocky, actual Rocky, and I. Rocky had tears streaming down her face, was shaking, and was a mixture of sad, angry, and terrified. I was just terrified and breathing heavily. Rocky was holding a big, sharp kitchen knife, screaming at me things like," WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE MY ALONE?!" and "STOP IT, STOP IT, I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO IT!" She then proceeded to stab me in the throat multiple times. She stabbed me in the throat. I'm not describing it, and do you realize how disturbed you are just to visualize it? Well imagine how disturbing it must have been to see it. She fucking stabbed me in my goddamn throat. She then realized what she was doing and held my dad body before laughing. Oh my gosh, that laugh. It was the perfect blend of horror and psychological trauma. Then once that scene ended, Goth me appeared. Seeing me about to cry, she ceased the opportunity.

"See CeCe, maybe Rocky doesn't love you as much as you thought," No, she's lying, she's playing games. "No, I'm not. Rocky never loved you. She never loved you."

I began to feel dizzy, like there was something in me trying to break free. Kutoka covered my eyes, and that feeling slowly went away.

"Stop laying with her! Ms. Raquel would never do such a terrible thing!" She was going to cry, as well. Goth CeCe laughed sadistically.

"Oh, please, Ari, you are too kind," said goth me. "But kindness will only get you so far."

"Kutoka's grip around my head seemed to tighten, as if she were trying to protect me. Then she began to shake a bit. "No... no, please no..." I heard her whimper. And was stuttering, the stutter she always does when Rin yells at her. She let go of my head, and I looked at her, to see her crying and shaking. Goth CeCe just smiled. And then I woke up.

Rocky and Rin were standing by us, with equal worried expressions. She, Rocky, pulled me up and to the next room.

"CeCe, are you okay?" I tried to answer, but couldn't. I just gasped. "CeCe... CeCe, please answer me.." I looked down, I couldn't say anything. I'm not sure, why I can't talk. What's happening? "CeCe.. wait, what's up with your eyes?" That caught my attention. I quickly ran out to the closest mirror, which was five feet away, so... But still. My left eye was a milky gray color. My right eye was a milky pink color... This is getting really weird.

First I'm dumb... now my eyes... I don't even want to know what happened to Kutoka.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm on my "Ugh, I need to get this over with" mode. So this isn't gonna be my best work. I know that. Leave a review and try not to kill me and I'm not even gonna continue, my hands hurt.

Announcer: You just read an incredible story. Meaning you're incredible, too! (heart symbol)

Bye, you little shits.


End file.
